A Baker's Touch
by Peetabuns
Summary: "'How does it feel' He asked. Katniss answered with another moan. Peeta's name trailing off at the end of it..." Peeta Mellark had a way of making love that was the most pleasurable thing in Panem. A baker truly does have a way with his hands. His body. And Katniss could think of nothing more. LEMONS!


_**Author's note: Hold onto your buns folks, it's going to be a steamy day in the oven...  
**_

* * *

The night was hot. Katniss lay on their bed, in nothing but a thin tank top and pants she had cut into shorts. The wind blowing in through the open door was slightly cooler than the stale heat in the house, but still not enough to lessen the sweat on her brow. She could hear Peeta downstairs, cleaning up from some baking he had squeezed in during the coolest part of the evening. The sound of a bread pan being stacked on the counter. The faucet turning off. He scooted in a chair, one she most likely forgot to scoot in. She was still working on that kind of thing. She shifted onto her back, tapping the mattress with her fingers. She had energy, her and Peeta had done nothing all day but sit inside to avoid the heat. She wasn't the least bit tired. She could hear him leave the kitchen as his footsteps quieted once on the hardwood floor. She didn't feel like sleeping. In fact, what she felt right now was quiet the opposite.

Katniss was so lucky to have Peeta in so many ways. But in a way she never sought out was what she was yearning for. Peeta Mellark had a way of making love that was the most pleasurable thing in Panem. A baker truly does have a way with his hands. His body. And Katniss could think of nothing more.

Peeta neared the doorway, his shadow flicking in a few steps before him. "I swear I could bake without an oven right now..." Peeta wiped his forehead off on his sleeve. Sighing as he paused in the doorway, glancing to Katniss.

"Why don't you try." She rolled over to face him.

"Maybe later." He smirked. "I'm going to go shower." Katniss watched the light shift off his profile. His lips as he spoke. His hands as he ran them through his hair. The way his body curved as he stretched, his biceps tensing. His mid-drift revealing his hips. Katniss smiled, sitting up. A hunger was growing stronger within her. He eyed her for a moment as he neared, a smirk playing off the corner of his lips.

"What?" He noticed the look in her eyes.

"I'm just looking." Peeta smirked and sat down on the bed. Katniss crawled closer to him, her braid falling over her shoulder. "I'll be quick." He glanced to the bathroom door. He reached behind him to pull his shirt over his shoulders when Katniss leaned over, slipping her hands underneath his shirt. He paused as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Slowly tracing her fingers over his muscle.

"Let me do it." She whispered in his ear. Peeta smiled, turning to face her.

"Fine by me." Katniss slowly pealed off his shirt, throwing it to the ground. She smirked pressing her lips against his smooth back, letting her hands slide up and down his bare torso.

"I think it's too hot for clothes." She whispered again. Katniss kissed his shoulders, his neck, Tugging on his ear with her teeth before letting her hands fall to his lap. Gently caressing his waistline, temptingly close to his crotch. "Don't you agree?" She pulled away, crawling backwards from him. Aware of her shirt gaping, leaving part of her chest exposed. Katniss needed him badly. So badly. She went to the middle of the large bed, atop the soft orange blanket. Lying on her elbows with her legs spread apart. Peeta turned about, now in just a pair of shorts. His blue eyes scanning her.

"Yeah I agree, very much so." Peeta crawled on the bed, Katniss grinning as he neared, sitting up. Peeta cupped her face, wearing a crooked smile. The two locked eyes before he pressed his lips against her's. So warm. Lingering with a sweet taste of frosting. Katniss felt one of his hands trail down her back and under her tank. The two locked lips, both kneeling, one anothers' hunger growing as passion flooded their veins. Peeta's hand slid to the front of her torso. Katniss' breathing quickening as his warm tender finders slipped up her chest. Resting on her breast. Pleasant goosebumps instantly covered her body as his gentle hand cupped her breast before he began massaging her. She pressed her lips harder against his. He slid his other hand up her shirt, both hands now cupping a breast. The massage making her yearning for him grow by the second. He pulled away, both panting, his hands still on her. Fingering her nipple. Looking into her gray eyes.

"Much too hot for clothes." He whispered before pealing off her shirt, leaving her completely bare chested. Peeta looked her over before quickly leaning against her, Katniss gleefully easing down onto her back. He straddled her, their hips pressed against one another. Now she could truly feel that he was just as hungry as she. Her heartbeat in her groin as his hard body pressed against her shorts. He pressed his lips against her collarbone. Kissing between her breasts. Katniss so eager for him to place his lips anywhere on her body. Anywhere at all. This baker was all her's and she was all his. As his lips met her breast, his tongue gently encircling her nipple, Katniss moaned. He did it again, his other hand on the other breast. Caressing her as he licked, kissed. Massaged. Katniss grinned, her eyes on his blond curls as he kissed each breast. Sucked and licked, making her heart pound against his soft lips. Katniss could feel him pressing into her he he straddled her. She pressed her hips harder against his, spreading her legs farther apart. So eager to be closer. Pushing herself against his stocky body. He was so near. And she was starving now.

His kissing made its way down her chest to her navel, kissing all the surrounding skin. As he shifted his body lower as to reach her waist line Katniss ran her hands through his hair. His lips were now on each hip. Just above her shorts' waistline. Katniss let her hands trail down his back till they reached his rump, pulling him down closer to her. As he kissed her breast once more, Katniss slipped her hands beneath his shorts and began to rub him. He paused, letting out a pleasant sound as her hands now pleasured him. He was hard within her grasp and the satisfied look on his face made her smile.

"Katniss" he let out in a pleasurable tone. Letting his eyes fall to her's. He suddenly pressed his lips against hers, his passionate kiss pausing as her rubbing quickened. When she removed her hands, she slid them to his rump once more but beneath his clothing. Peeta shifted so he was a bit higher than she, taking a hand off her breast and slowly trailing it down her side. Katniss closed her eyes, biting her lip as she knew what pleasure was about to come. She spread her legs wide. Beyond eager for his touch. He slipped a hand under her shorts. Warm against her sensitive skin. Katniss closed her eyes. It seemed like ages before his fingertips were resting on her. So gently. Temptingly tracing her lips. Caressing her. Before tickling into her body. Massaging her inside with such delicacy and pure pleasure. Up and down. Side to side. He always knew what she liked. She leaned into him as for his fingers to go deeper. Aiming her pelvis upwards. Giving a gentle thrust now and then. Widening her legs. Her entire body engulfed in the pleasure.

"Peeta..." She whispered this time. A rush of quick rubbing made her moan. So much pleasure. He smiled, licking her breast as he massaged her deep inside. Slow than quick again. His lips on her breasts all the while. Quick rubbing than slow again. Katniss moaned, grabbing his hair. He kissed her neck as he pulled his hand out from her shorts. "Too hot for clothes." She panted, looking down to his and her shorts that were already beginning to fall off. The pair sat up, both hair messy and cheeks flushed. A strong yearning still burning in their eyes. This was only the beginning. Sweat was dripping between Katniss' breasts and down Peeta's chest. She let her hands fall to his waist as she yanked his shorts down. Peeta doing the same, Katniss wiggling to help herself out of them faster. She chucked his shorts against the wall, and he tossed her shorts aside before the two, now completely naked and covered in one anothers sweat locked lips once more.

Katniss leaned her body against his, pressing her lips hard within his. She then pulled away and shoved Peeta onto his back, his face grinning as she ran her fingers down his sides. Katniss straddled above him, kissing his neck. Rubbing him again. It was time. Peeta cupped her breasts once more, before sliding his hands down her bare body and to her rump. He caressed her. Then put his hand inside her once more. Fingering her again. But only for a moment, leaving her wanting more. She gave him a smirk before he shoved his lips against her's. Their lips locked again before Peeta rose, pressing his lips against her bare chest. Sucking a breast. Katniss licked his ear and ran her hands down his back. Rubbing him again, making his lips pleasure her breasts even more. Peeta leaned forward so she was on her back again. She panted as he now straddled her. She needed him more than ever. She was wet and ready. She spread her legs far apart, as wide as she could. Beyond eager for his pleasure. Katniss arched her back, pressing her pelvis against him as he massaged her breasts once more before leaning back. He aligned himself just right, right above her. A grin growing on their panting hot lips before she felt him. Brushing against her before going all the way in. Katniss moaned as he entered her body.

Peeta thrusted, rubbing against her. Katniss moaned, letting herself press into the mattress as he thrusted again and again. All the while massaging her breasts. He didn't mind her laying still, enjoying the pleasure. He knew how overwhelming it could be. And it had been nearly a week since they last made love. She gasped as he went so deep. "Oh Peeta." She moaned. Her sweaty fingers gripped the sheets as he went again and again. She grabbed his face, kissing him fiercely. Their tongues interlocked as she began to thrust with him. Their bodies as one as they got a rhythm going, both panting as they rocked back and forth. The bed shaking. Katniss thrusted hard against him, running her hands through his hair. Down his slick back onto his behind. Cupping each cheek and pulling him against her.

"Oh..." Katniss moaned as Peeta leaned down, licking her erect nipples as he went up and down inside her. Katniss moving quickly with him, pulling his face up so she could look him in the eye. They locked their gazes, their hands intertwining. Katniss kissed him on the mouth before licking his ears. As much as she enjoyed him being on top, she liked being on top better. And most time, so did he. Katniss bit his lip playfully before slowly rising, panting. Peeta still inside of her. The blond swept the hair from her face. Katniss pulled her legs around him as she sat up and thrusted again. The two kissing once more, Peeta's hands on her behind. Sliding down to massing her lips. Katniss pressed her hands on his shoulders till he was on his back. He had slipped out of her.

"Lay down." She smirked as he propped himself on his elbows a foot from her.

"Is that an order?"

"I am the Mockingjay, right?" Peeta smirked. Katniss crawled towards him before shoving his legs apart, getting on her knees above him. She slid her hands to his crotch and began to rub quickly. She leaned over him as she massaged, her breasts inches above his chest she was kissing.

"Oh Katniss." He closed his eyes as she rubbed him, his fingers enwrapped in the sheets. She stopped, shoving his legs down again. Straddling him before shoving him into her with a thrust. Peeta gasped as she began thrusting, he with her. She pressed on his chest for balance as she thrusted again and again. Peeta rested his hands on her hips, her rump. Rubbing her anywhere he could as she went up and down. They were in a rhythm again, both overflowing with satisfaction.

They remained this way for several minutes before slowing, their lips locked. Tongues playing with each other. Their rhythm slowed, and Katniss gently pulled him out of her, scooting aside. Peeta looked to her, still on his back as he outreached his hand. Katniss lay down beside him, resting her face on his sweaty chest. She could still hear his heart beating so fast. Her curled his arm around her waist.

"You're amazing Peeta."

"No, you're amazing. You really are the girl on fire." Katniss smirked. Caressing his arm with a finger. Peeta sat up, scooting backwards till his back was against the head board, spreading his legs and outstretching his arms. His wonderful crooked grin on his face once more. Katniss went to him and lay her back against his chest, settling in between his legs. She rested her hands on his hot thighs and he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close. Resting his chin on her shoulder and her cheek a against his face. His hands rested on her hips. Peeta pressed his lips to her cheek. Giving her a long gentle kiss. Katniss closed her eyes, so relaxed within his arms. He was the only one she could be this way with. Be completely herself, no matter the mood. The situation. He was there for her. She pressed her cheek against his. His breathing slow and warm against her skin. He traced his hands up her torso. Giving her pleasurable goosebumps once more. He cupped her breasts, massaging them slowly. Katniss closed her eyes again. Beyond relaxed and pleased. His fingers so soft, so wonderful against her sensitive chest. She rested her hands atop his, pressing them against her breasts. Kissing his cheek. He massaged slowly, gingerly. He gently kissed her neck before sliding his hands down her tummy to her lap. Katniss' heart raced again as his hands slid down her crotch. His fingers slowly tracing her lips. She was too tired for another round just yet, but this massaging. She knew he would just allow her to enjoy. Katniss spread her legs and leaned back against his chest.

"Oh Peeta..." She closed her eyes, waiting for his soft fingers to enter her but they did not. Instead they teasingly encircled her. Katniss tried to lean into them but he wouldn't go in. Only tease. His breath hot against her neck as he whispered.

"Did I miss?" She glanced back at his smirk before she shifted to face him, his finger still teasingly playing with her everywhere but inside. Katniss leaned forward, giving him a long kiss, tongue rubbing against his own, biting his lip as she leaned back before lowering herself. She knelt, her head down before him. Peeta's goods sitting right before her. And just as teasingly as he had been she gently kissed his groin, licked his thighs, caressed his inner thighs. "And I thought I was the tease..." he whispered. Katniss smirked straddling him from the front.

"You have no idea."

"Oh really?" He said, his breath warm against her lips. He kissed her again before his soft hands trailed down her front till they played with her only for a few seconds before Katniss gasped. With finger from both hands he went into her, rubbed her. Before going in her again. Deep inside, up and down. Gentle then fast. With another hand he rubbed her breast, played with her nipple. Katniss spread her legs even further, pressing herself against his strong fingers as he rubbed her all inside. "Peeta... how do you..." She trailed off as she became overwhelmed with pleasure. He had truly hit the spot.

"Tell me, is that the spot..." Katniss slowly nodded, letting out a pleasant gasp as he fingered her deeper.

"Oh..." She moaned, subconsciously thrusting against him.

"I didn't hear you..." He said playfully before fingering her in the same spot once more, while caressing her clitoris. Katniss let out a moan as she fell into his chest, gripping his thighs. He pulled out of her. Looking into his blue eyes. Her breasts at his face. Perfect lip level. Peeta leaned forward and licked her breast, his breath hot against her. Before kissing one while massaging the other. He then left one alone while he dropped it to her lap again. Rubbing her clitoris as he tongued her breast. His fingers curling into her, rubbing so good. Deep again. Katniss leaned into him, gripping the bed frame. Gently thrusting into him, leaning back. So much of this was better than the sex itself.

"How do you..do this Peeta." She mumbled as he went into her with his fingers again.

"Just lay down..." Katniss did as he asked, easing onto her back between his legs. His lap giving her lower body a slight incline, directed at his face. Her legs bent on both side of him, her goods in his sight. Peeta slipped his finger in her again, the angle helping him. Katniss moaned, arching her back, gripping his legs with her hands. Thrusting against his talented fingers. He went into her with two fingers, double the pleasure now. While another rubbed her clitoris. Katniss watched the ceiling sway as she moved with his fingers. Moaning without even knowing it, his rubbing making her faint. "How does it feel?" He asked, still fingering her.

Katniss answered with another moan, Peeta's name trailing off at the end of it. He slowly stopped, Katniss lying still for a moment, before feeling him pressing hard against her behind, making her rise. She straddled him once more, blood rushing to her head, passionately licking the inside of his mouth, his tongue. Her kissing growing stronger as the blond pulled her closer to him. He left her lips and licked all the way down to her chest. Sucking each breast, licking her neck. Then down her body again. Fingering her once more. But as his hand went down into her again, Katniss pulled him away, leaning down and biting his lip.

"Your turn." Her hand slid down his chest, into his lap. And began to rub him up and down. Going faster and faster. Peeta's eyes closed. Katniss rubbed gently, then quick again. Her other hand rubbing him below. She rubbed faster as he let out a moan. His head falling against the headboard.

"How do you, do this..." he asked through a gasp as she went again and again, before surprising him while his eyes were closed. She sank onto his lap, slipping him into her. He gasped as she thrusted, slowly, pressing him against the bed, leaning back. Her breasts in his face. He caressed them as she thrusted, licking them again. Then massaging her clitoris again as she pressed him as deep into her as she could. So deep. So good. Again and again. Peeta moaned, his head on her shoulder as they thrusted as one. "Katniss..." He half moaned half whispered. He pulled his head back and began to suck her neck. Licking delicately. After a few moments Katniss fell into his chest, his hands on her breasts again. Fingering her nipples as she pulled him out of her. Both panting again.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing each breast before pressing his lips against her's.

"No, you are." Still straddling him, she rested her head on his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his sweaty chest. Peeta's hands massaged her rump before sliding up her slender back and embracing her. Holding her close. "I want to look at you." She whispered, leaning back.

"Okay." Peeta scooted himself till he was lying on his back, Katniss moving herself for a moment. He propped his head on a pillow. Katniss smiled, looking into his sweet blue eyes. She straddled him once more. "Not yet, it's too soon." Katniss smirked.

"Just relax, Peeta. I just want to lie with you. Like the old times." She could feel him beneath her, so close to her insides again but she too agreed it was too soon. They both needed a rest. Peeta reached up caressing her breasts, sliding his hands down to her hips as she sat atop him, looking into eachother's eyes.

"But those times, we weren't exactly naked." Katniss laughed.

"We weren't there yet." She pressed her bare chest against his, sliding her hands down his arms till they reached his hands. They intertwined their fingers, looking into eachother's eyes once more. Katniss pecked his lips before smiling down at his face. Peeta let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her warm body, holding her against him. She could feel his warm breath on her hot cheeks. She pressed her face against his chest, nestling below his chin, a hand entangled in his blonde curls.

"I say we spend all day tomorrow in the river." Peeta said.

"Naked." Katniss whispered.

"Let's hope Haymitch doesn't come out for a drink."

"He's seen worse things."

"That is true." Peeta sighed, hugging Katniss. She kissed his chin before closing her eyes. So relaxed in his arms. Her breathing slowed, as did his. But their loving grip on one another did not fade as they slipped into a deep sleep. Their hearts breathing against one another. Their body's and souls as one.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope this left you a steamy bakery wanting your own Peeta buns! :P Please review!  
_**


End file.
